Conquistando tu corazon
by TakaraSato
Summary: Nada me pertenece. DBGT pertenece a Akira Toriyama y IY pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Solo me pertenece la historia. Kagome huye de Kioto porque Naraku, un mafioso muy conocido mato a sus padres y la quiere como esposa. Junto a ella sus hermanos Sota y Shippo huyen para salvarse. Pero ella poco savia que en Tokio conocería su amor verdadero. ¡Universo alterno! ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**-¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con mi cuarto fic. Esta vez decidí cambiar un poco y hacer un universo alterno n.n- Declaro orgullosa.  
-¿Universo alterno? Suena emocionante.- Mi queridisimo Trunks entra a escena.  
-¡Oh! Hola Trunks n/n ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto curiosa.  
-Decidí hacerte compañía y ver que me haces hacer ¬¬- Me mira como si fuera a hacerle algo vergonzoso.  
-Como me crees capaz Trunks. Yo no te aria hacer nada que tu no quisieras -w- - Le digo con fingida decepción.  
-Es que conociéndote como te conozco pues eres capaz de cualquier cosa y lo sabes ¬¬- Tono acusador.  
- :3 Me pillaron ;P Bueno empezamos la historia Ji, ji- Pongo cara de retorcida mental.  
- Me parece que esto sera MUY largo -.-' -Trunks se lamenta en voz alta.**_

* * *

**1-) El chantaje de Naraku y la gran escapada. **

Era un día tranquilo en Kioto. Una chica se levantaba de su cómoda cama un sábado a las 7:00 a.m. Era una chica de 17 años, pelo largo azabache, tez pálida y ojos color azul marino. Se puso unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Llevaba puestas unas bambas blancas con detalles en negro y azul.

Ella era Kagome Higurashi. Ella vivía con su madre y sus 2 hermanos pequeños. El mayor era Sota, tenia unos 9 años, pelo azabache y ojos negros. El mas pequeño era Shippo de 8 años. Él tenia el cabello rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda. Shippo tenia 4 años cuando Kagome lo encontró en la calle bagando por ay sin rumbo, fue así como la señora Higurashi lo adopto.

Bajo las escaleras y se fue derecho al comedor. Allí la señora Higurashi estaba preparando el desayuno cuando la vio a la puerta.

**Sra Higurashi: Buenos días Kagome.**

**Kagome: Buenos días okaa-san. **

En eso los 2 niños entraron al comedor algo adormilados pero sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

**Sota/Shippo: Buenos días okaa-san, buenos días onee-san.**

**Sra Higurashi: Buenos días niños. **

**Kagome: Buenos días Sota, buenos días Shippo.**

**Shippo: ¿Esta listo el desayuno okaa-san?**

**Sra Higurashi: Si Shippo, el desayuno ya esta.**

**Sota: ¿Que hacemos aquí? ¡A comer! **

Todo era tranquilo. Los niños hablaban animada-mente asta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

**Kagome:** **Yo iré a ver quien es.**

Kagome se fue asta la entrada y abrió la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver al a Naraku acompañado de sus 2 guarda espaldas: Hakudoshi y Akago.

Naraku es el jefe de una mafia muy peligrosa. Naraku es conocido en todo Japón y todos saben que es muy ambicioso y despiadado Al parecer, el padre de la chica estaba relacionado con Naraku y su banda y como debía dinero, lo mataron.

Naraku miro de manera descarada a Kagome, le dio una sonrisa amable y cuestiono...

**Naraku: Hola preciosa, ¿esta tu madre?**

**Kagome: Espere un segundo que la llame, por favor.**

Kagome entro en la casa buscando a su madre por todas partes, asta que la encontró.

**Sra Higurashi: ¿Quien llamo a la puerta, hija?**

**Kagome: Madre, en la puerta están Naraku y sus hombres. Te buscan.**

La señora palideció de repente y se levanto de la silla. Antes de irse, le dijo algo desconcertante para Kagome.

**Sra Higurashi: Coge a los niños eh iros de la casa. Te llamare cuando puedas volver a casa. Llévate la tarjeta de tu padre. Procura que no te vean salir de casa. Si ves que no llamo no vuelvas a casa y huye.**

**Kagome: ¿Que dices mama? No comprendo lo que dices.**

**Sra Higurashi: Tu solo hazme caso. Seguramente quieren cobrar la deuda de tu padre.**

Kagome asintió y fue en busca de sus hermanos en su cuarto. Y allí estaban, jugando a un juego de consola. Kagome los llamo.

**Kagome:** **Chicos, coged algo de ropa, nos vamos.**

**Sota: ¿Porque? ¿Quien llamo a la puerta onee-san?**

**Kagome: No ay tiempo. Coged una mochila con ropa. No os mováis del cuarto.**

Los chicos asintieron con algo de preocupación y esta se fue a coger algo de equipaje. Tenia un mal presentimiento y seria mejor irse de ay lo antes posible.

_Mientras en la entrada principal..._

**Sra Higurashi: Hola Naraku, cuanto tiempo sin verle.**

**Naraku: Ya sabes a que vengo. Tu difunto marido me debía 3 millones y vengo a recuperar-los.**

**Sra Higurashi: Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero.**

Naraku frunció el seño con enojo. Pero recordó algo que lo izo sonreír y eso a la señora Higurashi no le gustaba. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

_Volviendo con Kagome..._

No tardo mucho en prepararlo todo. Fue en busca de sus hermanos.

**Kagome: ¿Estáis listos chicos?**

**Shippo: Kagome, dinos que pasa.**

**Kagome: Lo único que os diré es que si nos quedamos aquí moriremos todos. Madre dijo que nos fuéramos de la casa ahora mismo. Saldremos por la puerta de la cocina. No agais ruido y seguidme ¿Entendido?**

Los chicos asintieron y despacio salieron del cuarto. Kagome iba al frente, detrás de ella Sota y el ultimo Shippo. Iban con pies de plomo bajando las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano. Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, Kagome se aseguro que su madre los hubiera llevado dentro, al salón. Una vez comprobado eso, fueron sigilosamente asta la cocina. Allí se pusieron los zapatos y salieron por el patio trasero asta la calle. La fuga fue todo un éxito.

_Volviendo otra vez a la casa de los Higurashi... _

La señora Higurashi llevo a Naraku al salón para hablar del nuevo trato. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y empezaron a "negociar"

**Naraku: Dices que no tienes los 3 millones que acordamos. Pues tengo una propuesta por ello. **

******Sra Higurashi: Dígame, ¿Que mas quiere aparte de los 3 millones?**

Naraku puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y levanto la mirada a una de las fotos del salón, donde por casualidad salia Kagome con su padre, su madre y su hermano Sota. A la señora Higurashi le vino una idea muy mala a la mente. Naraku volvió la mirada hacia ella.

**Naraku: Quiero los 3 millones mas la mano de su hija. **

A la señora Higurashi se le callo el mundo encima. ¡Ahora quería a su hija! Esto llego demasiado lejos. Pero por suerte ahora sus hijos debían estar lo suficiente lejos como para alcanzarlos.

**Sra Higurashi: Lo siento, Naraku. Pero mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto así que déjala en paz. **

**Naraku: Si no me da su hija y los 3 millones ahora mismo la mato.**

******Sra Higurashi: Ella no querrá casarse contigo y los 3 millones no los tengo.**

******Naraku: Tu lo quisiste así. ¡Hakudoshi! Vete a buscar a la chica y el niño. ¡Akago! Ya sabes que hacer con ella.**

_Con Kagome y los niños..._

Los chicos ya estaban muy lejos de su casa. Era la hora de comer y no tenían donde ir. Estaban en el parque asta que Shippo rompió el incomodo silencio.

**Shippo:** **Onee-san, tengo hambre.**

**Kagome: Lo se Shippo. Fui al banco a ver cuanto dinero había a la tarjeta de oto-san 100.000 yens. Tenemos que pensar donde ir y usar lo menos posible la tarjeta en Kioto. **

**Sota: ¿Y si vamos donde la abuela Kaede?**

**Kagome: Pero ella vive en Tokio. Y el tren no es barato precisamente...**

**Shippo: Creo que para menores de 14 es gratis el tren.**

**Kagome: Esta bien. Pero nada de montar numeritos y nada parecido.**

**Sota/Shippo: Ok, onee-san.**

**Kagome: Tenemos un largo camino asta la parada del tren, en marcha.**

_Y otra vez en la casa... (Se hace pesado ¿no? xD)_

Naraku estaba muy enojado. La noticia recién llegada no le agrado para nada.

**Naraku: ¿¡Como que no esta!? Busca-la vien Hakudoshi si no quieres morir.**

**Hakudoshi: Pero la busque 10 peces por toda la casa y por los alrededores señor Naraku.**

**Naraku: Ahora entiendo...**

**Akago: ¿Que pasa señor?**

**Naraku: Esta hija de puta mando a sus 2 hijos lejos para que no pueda cogerlos.**

**Hakudoshi: ¿Entonces que hacemos?**

**Naraku: Primero volvemos a la base y allí planearemos algo. Esa muchacha sera mi esposa si o si. **

Los mafiosos salieron de la casa para planear la estrategia.

_Y con los fugitivos... (Esta vez intentare no cambiar ya me mareado tanto cambio de escena . )_

Habían llegado a la estación de trenes. Kagome pidió un billete de adulto y 2 infantiles. Tardaron unas 3 horas al llegar asta Tokio. En el tren, pudieron comer y descansar un poco.  
Al llegar a Tokio, Kagome llamo a su abuela, Kaede.

**Kagome: Hola abuela.**

**Kaede: Hola Kagome, ¿Como estas cariño?**

**Kagome: Estoy bien abuela. Pero necesito que nos acojas a mi, a Sota y a Shippo en tu casa por favor.**

**Kaede: ¿Por que hija?**

**Kagome: Llegaremos en unos minutos, cuando lleguemos te lo cuento abuela.**

**Kaede: De acuerdo cariño. Asta ahora.**

**Kagome: Chao.**

Kagome colgó el teléfono y se dirigió asta sus hermanos.

**Kagome: Venga chicos, se hace de noche y tenemos que llegar a casa de la abuela antes del ocaso.**

**Shippo: Pero no puedo mas. Onee-san estoy cansado.**

**Kagome: Lo se Shippo, pero tienes que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo. **

**Shippo: De acuerdo. **

Emprendieron el viaje a casa de la abuela Kaede. No tardaron mas que unos minutos para llegar a la casa de la abuela. Llamaron a la puerta y la anciana les abrió muy sonriente.

**Kaede: Hola Kagome. Hola Sota. Hola pequeño Shippo.**

**Kagome/Sota/Shippo: Hola abuela Kaede.**

**Kaede: Pasad, tenéis que contarme que hacéis los 3 solos en Tokio tan de repente.**

**Kagome: Te lo contare abuela, pero primero tenemos que sentarnos y descansar, llevamos todo el día andando y corriendo.**

Kaede les dejo pasar a la casa. Preparo 2 habitaciones, una para Kagome y otra para los niños. Kagome se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras Shippo y Sota dormían en su cuarto. Kaede le tendió una taza de té mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaron a platicar.

**Kaede: ¿Y bien, que hacen aquí?**

**Kagome: Es que al parecer, papa estaba metido en la mafia. ¿Conoces a Naraku?**

**Kaede: ¿Quien no lo conoce? El es él mayor chantajista de Japón. Un momento no insinuaras que...**

**Kagome: Al parecer oto-san les pidió dinero a ellos y bueno... Lo mataron ya sabes eso, pero ahora han vuelto y temo que okaa-san... **

Kagome empezó a llorar. Kaede tuvo compasión de ella. Cuando ella tan solo tenia 8 años y Sota era mas que un recién nacido, les arrebataron a su padre. Pobre Sota, no pudo conocer a su padre. Y ahora su madre. Tenia que ayudarla a esconderse y que no los encontraran a ellos tambien.

**Kaede: Bueno, yo os cuidare asta que todo se calme querida. No te preocupes.**

**Kagome: Muchas gracias abuela.**

**Kaede: Lo primero es inscribiros en un colegio a los 3. Llamare a Kioto a decir que os saco de ay. El lunes estaréis de nuevo en el colegio con total normalidad.**

**Kagome: Esta bien. Si me disculpas, iré a la cama. Estoy agotada.**

**Kaede: Claro pequeña, be. Yo me encargo de todo descansa hoy.**

Kagome se retiro de la sala.

* * *

_**-Asta aqui el capitulo 1 n.n- Digo aliviada.  
-Al parecer te lo as currado.- Trunks me alaga.  
-No es para tanto, Trunks n/n- Algo sonrojada. De repente la puerta se abre. Aparecen Inuyasha y Kagome.  
- ¡Takara! ¿Por que solo salen Kagome y el zorro en este capitulo?- Inuyasha y su sed de protagonismo.  
- A veces me recuerdas a Vegeta.- Digo divertida  
-¿Hablabais de mi?- Vegeta en acción xD  
- Ay tenes otro sediento de protagonismo. xD- Digo riéndome sin parar  
-¡No le veo la gracia!- Dicen Inuyasha y Vegeta al unisono. Y yo me parto mas de la risa, me pongo morada.  
- No pararan.- Kagome algo fastidiada.  
- Ni que lo digas.- Trunks algo fastidiado.  
-Ya calmada- Ok, jajaja, Queridos lecotres me despido por ahora xD- Me entra la risa de nuevo.**_

_**Se despide: Takara Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Estoy en el sofá agitada con una sonrisa y la cara roja.- Dios, creí que moría n.n'-Algo cansada.  
-No me extraña ¬¬- Kagome me mira mal.  
-Kag-chan entiéndeme, eso era para partirse. Ahora que no están porque Tranks se los llevo, puedo relajarme y seguir con el fic n.n- Relajada total.  
-Takara-chan no le veo la gracia a que lo hagan al mismo tiempo y lo hagan con el mismo tono todo.- Kagome dice algo cansada. En eso Trunks y Inuyasha entran a la sala.  
- Hombre, el doble de Vegeta. ¿Bienes a divertirme con tus rabietas? n.n- Digo muy contenta y algo loca.  
- Takara cálmate, no le hagas enojar que lo acabo de calmar.- Trunks desesperado.  
-Tranquilo Trunks-kun, todo estará bien, moriré por falta de aire pero feliz n.n-  
-¡No digas que te morirás por una tontería como esa ni en broma!- Kagome y Tranks al unisono.  
- Jajaja, esa niña tiene agallas.-Inuyasha... ¿Alagando-me?  
- Por desgracia no se puede decir lo mismo de ti jiji- Le digo divertida a Inuyasha. Empezamos a pelear.  
- Ahora el capitulo.- Kagome dice mirándonos mientras Trunks nos separa.**_

* * *

**2-) Entrando en la nueva escuela**

**Kagome: Esta bien. Si me disculpas, iré a la cama. Estoy agotada.**

**Kaede: Claro pequeña, be. Yo me encargo de todo descansa hoy.**

Kagome se retiro de la sala.  
A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se vistió unos pantalones cortos negros y una sudadera azul marino y unas bambas blancas. Se ato el pelo en una coleta alta de caballo y fue a desayunar. En la cocina estaban Sota y Shippo desayunando mientras Kaede estaba cocinando el desayuno para Kagome.

**Kagome: Buenos días niños, buenos días abuela Kaede.**

**Kaede: Buenos días niña. **

**Sota/Shippo: Buenos días onee-san.**

**Kaede: ¿Que tal as dormido querida?**

**Kagome: Bien abuela. ¿Ya esta el desayuno.**

**Kaede: Si querida. Toma.**

**Kagome: Arigato.**

Kagome empezó a desayunar con suma tranquilidad. Al terminar, lavo los trastes y fue donde su abuela y hermanos al salón.

**Kaede: Bien, ayer llame a los colegios de Kioto.**

**Kagome: ¿Y bien?**

**Kaede: Bueno les conté lo que a pasado y me han enviado por fax las notas y una carta para la preparatoria de Tokio. Lo mismo con los niños. **

**Kagome: ¿Y como va el tema de las escuelas de Tokio?**

**Kaede: Según me han dicho es lo mismo que en Kioto. Los libros son los mismos y todo que tenemos que hacer es ir a presentaros a los colegios. Los llame esta mañana y me dijeron que después de comer podemos ir y mañana podéis empezar las clases.**

**Kagome: Esta bien. Yo iré a comprar algo para la comida y conocer un poco el barrio.**

**Shippo: Yo tambien quiero ir.**

**Sota: Y yo tambien.**

**Kaede: Esta bien, intentad no perderos.**

**Kagome: Tranquila abuela. Yo me conozco el camino de aquí a la tienda mas cercana. Y por si las moscas llevo el móvil encima.**

**Kaede: Esta bien querida. Id con cuidado.**

**Kagome: Descuida, estaremos bien.**

Y los tres se fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena.

_En un parque no muy lejos de la tienda..._

Un grupo de chicas esperaban a algunas personas. En la entrada del parque, un grupo de muchachos se acercando a ellas.

**Chica: ¿Donde estabais? Llevamos un buen rato esperadnos. **

**Chico: Tranquila Sanguito, No te enojes así. **

**Sango: Claro que me enojo, Miroku. Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las damas. ¿Verdad chicas?**

**Chica: Sango tiene razón. Que se retrasen Miroku y Inuyasha es comprensible pero Koga, tu, Trunks y Goten nunca llegan tarde. ****_(En este fic Goten, Trunks y Bra tienen la misma edad. Bra no es hermana de Trunks)_**

**Koga: Solo me retrase porque fui a despertar a Inuyasha. Ayame perdóname ¿si?**

**Ayame: No se... Bueno esta bien. Solo por esta vez.**

**Chica: Porque no podemos ser como ellos, Goten.**

**Goten: Bra no seas tan envidiosa. Te comprare algo caro ¿ok?**

**Bra: ¡Ahy! Por eso te amo tanto Goten.**

**Trunks: ¿Eh? ¿Donde esta Kikio?**

**Kikio: ¡Aquí! Siento el retraso, mi madre no me dejo salir. ¿Me extrañaste Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Claro Kikio. **

**Trunks: A veces me siento un poco fuera de lugar en este grupo.**

**Miroku: ¿Por que Trunks?**

**Trunks: ¿Aun me lo preguntas? Todos tienen pareja menos yo. Me siento como si fuera su niñera.**

**Kikio: Tranquilo Trunks, alguna chica se enamorara de ti. **

El grupo empezó a animar a su amigo cuando un trió conocido paso por su lado hablando y llamando la atencion del grupo de amigos.

**Shippo: ¿Por que pasamos por el parque onee-san?**

**Kagome: Por que por aquí llegamos antes. Ademas es un sitio muy bonito.**

**Sota: ¿Tu sabes donde quedan los colegios onee-san?**

**Kagome: Mmm... Bueno, supongo que la abuela Kaede nos ayudara integrarnos y conocer la ciudad.**

El trió paso sin darse cuenta que un grupo los observaba detenidamente. Quien rompió el silencio fue Miroku.

**Miroku: No se si piensan lo mismo pero esa muchacha que iba con los niños se parece bastante a Kikio.**

**Ayame: Entonces no fui la única que se dio cuanta. **

**Koga: ¿Que edad tendrá?**

**Goten: Hablaban de colegios ¿no? Supongo que debía tener unos 17 0 16.**

**Bra: ¿Como estas tan seguro?**

**Goten: Nunca dije que estuviera seguro.**

**Miroku: Yo se algo que es seguro.**

**Kikio: ¿El que?**

**Miroku: Es muy bonita.**

¡PLAF! Los pájaros de la zona huyeron ante el ruido.

**Miroku:** **¿Por que Sanguito?**

**Sango: Por libidinoso. **

El grupo se echo a reír animada-mente ante la escena.

_Con Kagome y los suyos..._

Ya habían terminado de comer y ya estaban listos para partir. Primero irían donde los colegios de primaria. Y luego a la prepa. Kaede los llevo andando asta los colegios. Allí montaron todo el papeleo y todo. Shippo iría a la clase de 3-A y Sota iría a la clase 4-B. Les explicaron las normas y dado la lista de material que como Kaede dijo, era el mismo que en Kioto. Por suerte trajeron los libros por si un caso. Ahora era el turno de Kagome. Lo mismo paso y ella iría a la clase de 4-A. Todo estaba ya arreglado y volvieron a casa para preparar la cena eh irse a dormir. Mañana tendrían que levantarse pronto para ir a los respectivos colegios.  
A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó como siempre. Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió. Para el primer día en el nuevo colegio, Kagome se puso una camisa blanca con una corbata roja un poco suelta y por encima una chaqueta azul elegante, una falda azul que hacia juego con la chaqueta y unas bambas negras. Preparo la mochila y bajo a desayunar.

**Kagome: ¡Buenos días!**

**Kaede: Hola Kagome. ¿Preparada?**

**Kagome: Claro, yo nací preparada.**

**Kaede: Me alegro.**

En eso aparecen los niños. Sota llevaba puesto una camisa negra y por encima una chaqueta azul marino como Kagome, unos pantalones largos grises y unas bambas blancas. Shippo llevaba una camisa azul con una corbata blanca y unos pantalones negros, unas bambas azules y negros.

**Shippo/Sota: ¡Buenos días!**

**Kaede/Kagome: ¡Buenos días niños!**

**Kaede: El desayuno ya esta listo.**

Todos desayunaron y cada cual se fue a su respectivo colegio. Sota y Shippo a la escuela primaria Shikon y Kagome a la Preparatoria Youkai.

_Escuela Shikon, clase 3-A._

**Profesora: Buenos días, niños.**

**Niños: ¡Buenos días, señorita Kagura!**

**Srita. Kagura: Bien, antes de empezar quiero que sepan que hoy ingresara un alumno nuevo en nuestra sala. Por favor sed amables con él. ¡Adelante!**

**Shippo: Hola, mi nombre es Shippo Higurashi. Espero hacer amigos.**

Los alumnos cuchicheaban cosas sobre el nuevo alumno pero 2 chicas en concreto hablaban de él de manera "especial".

**Chica: ¿De donde crees que viene Pan?**

Pan era una niña de pelo y ojos negros como la noche. Tiene la tez algo morena y llevaba una camisa roja y pantalones grises con unas botas azules a juego.

**Pan: No lo se pero por su acento diría que viene de una ciudad no muy lejos de Tokio. ¿Por que preguntas Rin?**

Rin era un poco mas baja que Pan. Tiene unos ojos color chocolate y el pelo azabache. Tenia la tez clara y llevaba un vestido naranja de tirantes y unos zapatos marrones. Tenia una pequeña coleta en un lado de la cabeza.

**Rin: Por nada en concreto. ¿Tu crees que podría ser nuestro amigo, Pan?**

**Pan: Si, así no se sentirá solo y lo podrás ayudar.**

**Rin: ¿A que te refieres?**

**Pan: A nada, supongo.**

**Srita. Kagura: Bien te buscaremos un sitio libre. Mira, detrás de Rin ay un sitio.**

Shippo fue a sentarse y dio comienzo las clases.

_Escuela Shikon, clase 4-B._

**Profesor: Buenos días, alumnos.**

**Alumnos: ¡Buenos días Profesor Totosai!**

**Sr. Totosai: En el día de hoy, ingresara un nuevo alumno a nuestra sala. Por favor, adelante.**

**Sota: Me llamo Sota Higurashi, encantado de conocerlos.**

Los alumnos empezaban a murmurar cosas y como en la otra clase, 2 personas hablaban de manera "especial".

**Chico: Debe ser duro llegar a una escuela nueva y no conocer a nadie. ¿No crees Hitomi?**

Hitomi era una niña de pelo castaño y ojos castaños. Tiene la tez algo pálido y vestía un vestido blanco con una chaquetita verde por encima con unos zapatos verdes a juego.

**Hitomi: Yo se que es sentirse así, Kohaku. A diferencia de otros, yo entiendo que este desorientado.**

Kohaku es un chico un poco mas alto que Hitomi tiene el pelo chocolate oscuro y ojos chocolate. Tiene la piel morena y lleva una camisa azul celeste con unos pantalones azules vaqueros y unas bambas blancas.

**Kohaku: ¿Que insinúas con eso Hitomi?**

**Hitomi: Nada, pero ¿Que tal si nos hacemos amigos suyos? Seguro se siente solo y perdido**

**Kohaku: ¡Vaya! Que noticia.**

**Hitomi: ¿Que? ¿Que hablas?**

**Kohaku: Te gusta el niño nuevo. **

**Hitomi: ¡No es verdad**

******Sr. Totosai: ¡Los dos del final, no chillen! Haber Sota donde te sentaras... ¡Mira! Delante de Kohaku ay un lugar vació.**

Las clases dieron comienzo en la sala.

_Preparatoria Youkai, clase 4-A._

**Profesor: ¡Alumnos ya cállense! Bien así mejor, buenos días a todos, muchachos.**

**Alumnos: Buenos días profesor Picolo.**

**Sr. Picolo: Antes de comenzar la clase de historia, tengo una noticia que daros. En el día de hoy, una nueva alumna ingresa en nuestra aula. Sed amables con ella, por favor. ¡Pasa por favor!**

**Kagome: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. **

En el fondo de la clase un grupo de amigos miraban a la nueva con sorpresa.

**Kikio: Habéis visto como a hablado.**

**Sango: Tiene una mirada y habla incluso mas frió que tu hermano, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Bueno mi hermano es mas frió que eso, pero me pregunto por que es así. Ayer se veía mas alegre y hoy parece que no esta de buen humor.**

**Koga: Que observador Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha: ¿Que insinúas?**

**Goten: Haber ustedes dos, calma. Ya discutirán a la hora del descanso.**

**Ayame: Goten tiene razón, dejen de discutir.**

**Bra: Me pregunto si, ¿esa chica tendrá un pasado oscuro?**

**Miroku: ¿Por que lo preguntas?**

**Bra: Por su frialdad y su soledad. Mirad donde se a sentado.**

**Kikio: Se a sentado en una esquina apartada de todos. ¿Que tiene eso de especial?**

**Sango: Alomejor no quería cambiar de colegio.**

**Inuyasha: Bueno se lo preguntamos luego.**

_Mientras en la guarida de Naraku..._

**Naraku: ¿Que saben del paradero de la chica?**

**Hakudoshi: De momento nada señor, hemos regirado todo Kioto pero ni rastro de ella.**

**Akago: Enviamos a un grupo al banco para ver los fondos si han usado la tarjeta de cerdito, o han sacado dinero de la cuenta de sus padres. **

**Naraku: Esta bien. Si hace falta busquen por todo Japón. **

**Akago/Hakudoshi: ¡Si señor, seguiremos buscando!**

Los dos sirvientes abandonaron la sala. Naraku giro su silla al gran ventanal de detrás admirando el paisaje mientras pensaba en voz alta.

**Naraku: Querida, te encontrare. Y cuando lo haga sufrirás, ya veras.**

* * *

**_-Asta aquí el super capitulo 2.- Digo tumbando-me en el sofá.  
-Que vien en este capitulo salimos n.n- Kagome muy animada.  
-Si, pero ¿por que todos tienen pareja menos yo? ¬¬- Trunks me mira con enojo  
-Tranquilo querido, muy pronto te enamoraras. ¬u¬- Le miro con intriga y empiezo a reírme como una loca. En eso entra Inuyasha.  
-¿Que le pasa a la niña? o.O- Pregunta algo preocupado y sorprendido.  
-Nada en especial, Trunks le pregunto algo y ella se puso a reír-.-'- Kagome contesta a un Inuyasha aun confundido.  
- ¡Quiero pasteeeeeeel! ¡Yaminoooooooooooooo!- Empiezo a chillar cosas sin sentido.  
-Es oficial, esta chica necesita ir a un manicomio o.O'- Un Inuyasha muy sorprendido y enojado.  
- ¡Socorrooooo, un pero loco quiere llevarme al manicomiooooooo!- Sigo chillando barbaridades.  
-Como parece que va a tardar en recuperarse, yo me despido por ella. Le demasiados fics locos -.-' -Trunks agotado de aguantarme xD._**

**_Se despide Takara Bye!_**

**_P.D: No se vuelvan locos como yo xD_**


End file.
